There is a technique for detecting hydrogen peroxide with a signalling compound that generates a species that can be detected by the reaction with the hydrogen peroxide. For example, the technique for detecting hydrogen peroxide detects a hydrogen peroxide source by detecting the color, absorbance, fluorescence, chemiluminescence, or bioluminescence caused by the species generated by the reaction with the hydrogen peroxide.
There is a detection method that detects the variations in state of the surface of a base. For example, there is a sensor that measures a characteristic or ingredient of a specimen with a surface acoustic wave. Alternatively, there is, for example, a Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR) measurement apparatus. Note that there is also a technique for measuring the glucose concentration in solution.